The Unknown Daughter
by ForeverDreaming17
Summary: This does not really follow the storyline of House...  This story is about House finding out that he actually has a daughter.  Romance and love revolves around this story as Chase falls in love.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry, this is all sorta made up...

I have missed a lot of HOUSE episodes so this story ignores the fact that Chase lost his license...

I mean who would take a license away from such a cute doctor?

I love cute, adorable blond guys who have a sexy accent! (That's right, I love Jesse Spencer)

Okay, I do not own the characters...BLAH BLAH BLAH...

I own those characters you have never heard of like, Valerie.

So I hope you enjoy this story!

I hope I am able to post 1 chapter every week. The longest I would take is 1 chapter/2 weeks, kay?

So be patient (haha, patient...) and I will give you pretty, beautiful chapters! :D

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

House: What's the problem? (tired tone)

Patient: I...My nose is getting bigger...

House: (irritated) I will schedule you for an eye check-up...

(stands up with support from his cane) Bye! (exits out the door)

* * *

Cuddy spots him and hands him a case file.

"This is an interesting one..." Cuddy started, "Yellow skin, yellow eyes..."

House snatched the file and proceeded to his personal meeting room.

* * *

House: (while handing out files to each team mate) You like yellow? You like yellow?... And vomit?

Chase: No... Why?

House: He has yellow skin and yellow eyes! And he is not chinese! (widening his eyes)

(Everyone stared at House)

House: What? (shrugging his shoulders)

Thirteen: That's all we know?

Foreman: Yeah...

Chase: It could be HIV... or anything!

House: Tests...Tests...Tests...

Chase: I'll do the liver biopsy...

Foreman: I'll do...

_-sorry, I am not good at the medical bits but I have done my research! :D *proud* so I will not be going into too in depth with the medical terms and stuff-_

* * *

After the Meeting

*knock knock*

House looked up and saw a 24 year old girl standing in the door way.

Girl: May I come in?

House: No.

* * *

Girl: (enters and sits on the sofa) So...

House: I said no when you asked if you could come in...

Girl: I know, I am not deaf you know.

House: Good! we ruled out that possibility, now we are left with little knowledge of the english language.

Girl: I am not affected by your sarcasm.

(they stared at each other for a while.)

House: How did you make your way here? (suspicious)

Girl: I am good at navigation. (saying proudly)

House: (nods slowly) sure...sure...

Oh look at the time, I am late for my next appointment! (exclaimed)

Girl: you don't have another appointment!

House: (mumbles) Then I will go get one, I rather look at a growing nose now...

Girl: Hi, I am Valerie.

House: Hi Valerie!(sarcastic) okay, am I done here?

(house leaves valerie in the office)

* * *

What House didn't know was that after he left, Valerie took a sample of his saliva from his coffee mug.

She proceeded to Cuddy's office, wearing a pitiful face.

"Dr Cuddy?" she asked, "..."

* * *

_**Oh! a lorta suspense!**_

_**Stay tuned for more! :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Greetings!**_

_**Is it 1 week alr? Okay, not exactly... I am not counting... **_

_**Anyway, TAA DAA! Chapter 2!**_

_**Hope you LOVE it! Read and Comment pls!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy ran the tests and it turned out to be positive.

"Who's your father?" she asked Valerie out of curiosity.

"You should know him, he is a doctor here…" Valerie replied.

"Who?"

"House, Gregory House." answered Valerie.

Cuddy dropped the test tube she was holding and stared at Valerie in shock.

"Wow!" exclaimed Valerie, "I expected a reaction but not one this big… Here let me help you clean it up."

Valerie took a broom, swiftly cleared the mess and walked towards House's office.

House was in his office, thinking about his patient. How could he not have HIV? He was a regular at the bar…It fits perfectly! But his test came back negative…

House's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Valerie walked into his office door. She seemed dazed as she walked towards House.

"What do you want Valerie?" asked house, "Wow! I remembered your name! I never remember anyone's name at my second encounter!''

"House," whispered Valerie in a shaky voice which was very noticeable, "I…I'm your daughter."

House stared at her in shock and let out a great laugh.

"HAHAHA! Nice try little one! Who is behind this? Wilson? Chase? Cuddy?"

"I am telling the truth!" yelled Valerie, "I took your DNA from your cup when you left me in your office yesterday. Cuddy took me to do a test and we were genetically matched! You are my father! My biological father!"

Valerie explained to House who her mother was. He found out that her mother was House's former girlfriend. They slept once together after senior prom but after that she disappeared and he never saw her again.

House opened his mouth, wanting to say something but closed it again. He was speechless. He stared at Valerie and whispered, "You are Crystal's daughter?"

Valerie gave a small smile as she nodded her head.

* * *

Valerie: My mother took care of me… But she never did tell me who my father is.

Untill…until…

House: Where is Crystal?

Valerie: She passed away 3 months ago, she died of breast cancer. When she was

admitted, she knew she was not going to live longer. She seemed so exhausted, so weak. Right before she died, as she closed her eyes, she whispered "Greg House, I'm so sorry,

Greg…". Then she never woke up. (voice broke at the end as she cried.)

House continued to stare at his crying daughter. He did something he never thought he would do. He reached forward and gave her a comforting hug and shed a tear.

* * *

_**Do ya LOVE it?**_

_**COMMENT! :D**_

_**~in my world, all fantasies i think of come true~**_

_**Nik.S. (ForeverDreaming17)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hello! I am late, I know that and I am so so very sorry... Here it is, Chapter 3 of The Unknown Daughter. I just realised that in order for the Chase and Valerie relationship to work, Val needs to be, you know, older. So, I have decided to change her age from 13 to ... 24? I know it is a huge gap but I really wanna make this work... Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3:

(the next day, at work)

(meeting room)

House: So… anything going wrong with our patient?

Foreman: His breathing is unstable… (blah blah, sry not good with these stuff…)

Chase: (looking through the glass walls of House's office) Do you know that there is a girl in your office?

House: Yea, why?

(everyone looks at the girl)

Valerie spotted everyone looking at her and smiled and waved. House smiled back and gave a small wave too.

Everyone stared at the changed House, amazed with what that girl has done.

Chase: Did you just… smile to her? And wave?

House: yea, so? You jealous?

Chase smiled, giving Valerie a second glance.

Valerie sat in House's chair, organising his desk.

Chase: She's packing your desk? And sitting in your chair?

House: (glanced back) I guess so…

Thirteen: are you okay?

House: Yea, why?

silence

House: okay, chop chop. Do more tests.

Foreman: But you did not tell us what to do…

House: Think for yourself… tell me later… I needa buy lunch for her…

Everyone looked at House as he walked out of the meeting room and towards the cafeteria, giving Valerie a smile as he walked past.

A few hours later, House came back with 2 packets of spaghetti and set it on his desk. Valerie sat in front of him, took one packet and started eating.

"Have you told them about us?" Valerie questioned, "Your team."

House, engrossed in his spaghetti, shook his head.

"I'll strike you a deal, more of a bet really…" Valerie spoke with her mouth full of spaghetti, "Whoever tells them first would have to pay 50 bucks!"

House: Deal! Game on!

A few hours later, Valerie was laying out the meeting room table. She placed a cup of coffee in front of each seat. Just then, Chase entered the room.

Valerie: Hi!

Chase: Hi, um if you don't mind me asking, who are you?

Valerie: I am Valerie. (sticks out hand)

Chase: Chase (shakes the hand)

Val: I know who you are, I have heard so much about you. House described to me. You are the one, and I shall quote, (finger-quote action) He is the guy with cute blond hair and the accent I am jealous of.

Chase: (laughs) You seem very close to House… How are you…

Val: We are closer than you think. And about our relationship? That's for you to think about and for me, some money to earn… (exits)

House enters together with the team.

Chase: Patient's condition is not improving…

House: Hmm…

Chase: What is your relationship with Valerie?

House: She is my new girlfriend, maid, housekeeper, everything.

Chase: you liar.

_**Do ya LOVE it?**_

_**COMMENT! :D**_

_**~in my world, all fantasies i think of come true~**_

_**Nik.S. (ForeverDreaming17)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello again! If you visit my blog, .com, you would see my update. I am going on a 4 day trip to Thailand... so... I am hoping for inspiration.**_

_**You should love me cause I am giving you 2 chapters! This Chapter is kinda boring and it is fast forwarding the days... so ya, enjoy!**_

Wilson: Can you tell me your relationship with Valerie? The whole hospital is buzzing…

House: Um… not tellin'

Wilson: Fine, so you are not sleeping in my apartment tonight!

House: Fine! I can find someone else to sleep with!

(walk separate ways)

Valerie was in House's office when House walked in.

Val: I heard you needed a place to stay, you can stay with me… my home is very quiet…too quiet…

House: Kay?

~After working hours~

House followed Valerie into the parking lot.

House: What? This is your car? (pointing to an orange Lamborghini) _Hee hee, always wanted one… _

Val: Ya, why?

House: nothing ( gets into car)

~At "home"~

House: You live in a penthouse?

Val: (looks at him) ya, mum married some rich guy named Thomas and they got divorced. She got a sum of money and this property belongs to me now…

I have a guest room, so you can stay there. (Walked into room with house tailing behind)

House: Thanks.

*awkward silence*

Val: (while walking out) tell me if you need anything!

~At work the next day~

(In the meeting room)

Chase: He has liver cancer, we have detected it. However, the stage is too advanced, we cannot do anything about it.

_I am gonna skip this part because this will be Blah Blah Blah_

*after everyone leaves the room*

Chase: Did you arrive here with Valerie?

House: Ya, so? Jealous?

Chase: …

~eventually after lunch~

Valerie was cleaning up House's Office when Chase entered.

"Hi Chase," greeted Valerie.

"Hi," responded Chase, "I was wondering… are you free tonight?"

Valerie replied, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yea." (C)

"Who could resist such a sexy Aussie accent?" (V)

"Are you flirting with me?" (C)

"Are you asking me out?" (V)

"Yes." (C)

"So Yes, I am flirting with you…" (V)

Chase smiled at Valerie and she smiled back. She felt something when she looked into those deep blue eyes, something she never felt before. Chase seemed different than those other guys she used to date; he was charming, cute, sweet and HOT!

Chase looked into those dark chocolate brown eyes and saw something he never saw before. That feeling was so much more than what he felt for Allison. He never felt such feeling for a long time since Allison passed away. (_Made it up)_

Just then, Valerie interrupted his thoughts.

"I forgot! House is having a party. Aren't you going tonight?" (V)

"No, I guess I wasn't invited…" (C)

"Yes, you are. After all it is my house, so it's counted as my party and so I can invite you!"(V)

Chase chuckled in confusion as they left the hospital and drove towards Valerie's house.

* * *

**_What would happen at the party?_**

**_You'll have to wait to find out!_**

**_~aw, you know you love me..._**

**_ForeverDreaming17_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **I am so sorry for not doing chapters fast enough! SO SO SO SORRY!**__

Valerie's car entered the carpark of her apartment. Both of them got out of the car and headed towards the lift.

"Valerie?" (C)

"Hmm?" (V)

"How old are you?"

"20… Why?"

Chase just smiled widely and maintained his silence.

* * *

When they reached the penthouse, Chase gasped.

"You live in a penthouse?" he exclaimed.

Valerie gave him an amused look and unlocked the door to see House sitting on the couch, watching glee.

"I thought you had a party?" (V)

"Nobody wanted to come. They think that I invited hookers and stuff. Besides, I rather watch how Sue Sylvester torments the other glee kids. It's really interesting. Had dinner yet?" (H)

Then he spun around to see Chase standing at the door.

"What's he doing here?" (H)

"Wow! I have never seen you so concerned about anyone!" (C)

"Hey! Shut up!" (V)

"I haven't eaten and Chase is here on a date! :)" (V)

Just then, House, who innocently picked up a cup of water to take a sip, spat out every drop.

"WHAAAT? I will not allow you to date my dau…um I mean Valerie." (H)

"Close one!:)" (V)

Chase could only stare in confusion.

"Valerie can date anyone! Even me! Not like you are her dad of something!" (C)

"Why you!" (H)

* * *

House tackled him to the ground.

Valerie stopped the fight and put them into "time out".

Both of them sat on the couch as Valerie lectured them.

"Firstly, House, you cannot control who I date!" (V)

"Secondly, NO FIGHTING IN THIS HOUSE! Geez!" (V)

"Sorry Val," (H)

"Wow, 2nd strike there House! Sure you are not sick of anything?" (C)

House gave Chase a furious look.

"No dating so long I'm here!" (H)

"WHY?" (V whined)

"Yeah! You can't control her!" (C)

"YES I CAN! BECAUSE I AM HER FATHER!" (H)

Chase could only stare in shock at the outburst. Her father? Valerie's father?

Valerie's cheeks widens out into a huge grin!

"PAY UP! YEAH! I knew I would win this one!" (V)

House sighed and handed her the money.

Chase looked at Valerie and asked, "Is House really your father?"

"Yes," Valerie said solemnly. After that, House sighed once more and explained it to Chase. After that, Chase was beyond words. He was shocked, surprised. His eyes widen to the realisation that he just asked House's daughter out.

Valerie pulled Chase off the couch and into her bedroom. She stared at him, hoping that he would react.

"Chase?" (V)

He was thinking hard. He liked her. But how could he go out with his boss' daughter? Should he fight for her? Or should he let her go?

**_Wad do ya think? I know that it's kinda short but I am having a writer's block with this story. I know where this story would go, I have even decided it's ending, but it's the transition that is hard. I will try to write more chapters... but please rewiew to let me know how many of you want this story to continue. Or else... its the end!_**


End file.
